


The One-Eyed Monster King

by JEAikman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Marvel Jotunn Culture, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From birth, all Jotunn children are taught one simple truth:</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One-Eyed Monster King

Fear the one-eyed monster-king,  
The Bane of Jotuns all   
Do not wander far in play,  
Do not stray at all.   
The monster stole a Jotun prince  
The King’s most precious child.

So mothers hold your children close –   
Hold closer still your knives.   
Children fear the monster king,   
And mothers know to hate  
The lying thieving monster king  
Who thinks them second-rate.

**Author's Note:**

> I just sort of got to thinking "everyone makes a big deal out of the jotuns as monsters thing, but how do jotuns see odin" and then this happened. Enjoy! Poetry isn't usually my shtick but I thought I'd give it a shot.


End file.
